


16. Sensory Deprivation

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor wakes up one day to realise he felt wrong, like he couldn’t get comfortable or feel right. He tries not to bother Hank with it.





	16. Sensory Deprivation

“So…” Hank leaned over his desk and into Connor’s work space, jolting the Android out of his train of thought. “How much do you wanna bet Gavin’s fucking his Android?”

“I already know about Richard and Gavin’s relationship.” Connor glanced up at Gavin’s desk, where Gavin was laughing at something Richard had said.

“You what?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

“I was unaware that you’d be interested in Gavin’s personal life.” Connor turned back to his desk. 

“Just… He looks happier, no?” Hank indicated to the Detective. Connor nodded.

“Yes, he does…”

“Why you so quiet anyway?” Hank asked. “You feeling okay?”

“I believe so.” Connor muttered.

“You believe so?” Hank furled his brow in confusion. “Does that mean you’re not okay?”

“I am fine, Hank.” Connor stood. “I am going to make coffee, would you like one?”

“Um… No, I’m good. Thanks.” Hank blinked, confused by the sudden announcement. Connor nodded and made his way to the break room, on his way passing Gavin’s desk. Gavin sat on his desk while Richard sat in his chair, the two seemingly having a friendly conversation. Gavin looked up.

“Hey, Connor.”

“I am making coffee, would you like one?” Connor asked. Gavin frowned.

“You… feeling okay?”

“I am fine. Would you like coffee?”

“Sure, I’ll come make it.” Gavin hopped off his desk.

“There is no point in you coming if I have offered to make it.” Connor muttered. Gavin shrugged.

“Wanna make sure you do it right.”

“I am capable of making coffee!” Connor snapped, making Gavin jump. “As you once told me, I am a decent coffee maker and not much else!” With that, Connor turned and left. Gavin sighed, turning to Richard.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Connor gripped the counter, trying to stop his body from shaking. His breathing was coming out as gasps and his eyes were malfunctioning and he couldn’t… he couldn’t. He didn’t know what he couldn’t do but he couldn’t do it.

“Hey, you okay?” Connor jumped at the unexpected voice and wiped his eyes with his sleeve to face the intruder.

“Yes.” Connor whispered. “I apologise for lashing out.”

“Hey, man, it’s cool. I did some shit to you back in the day.” Gavin shrugged. “Your LED is red. You gonna tell your bestie what’s wrong or am I gonna have to fetch old man Hank?”

“I did not want to bother Hank about something so insignificant.”

“I’m not Hank. Talk to me?” Gavin offered. Connor looked hesitant. “This doesn’t mean I give a shit. I just owe you for saving my life so… so don’t think this is me being nice because it’s not.”

“I feel incomplete.” Connor gave in. “I feel like I am missing something but all my components are there. I have followed my usual routine and I still cannot shake the feeling that I need something.”

“Maybe it’s the new uniform?”

“I’ve worn it for a month. I am used to it.” Connor sighed. “Perhaps I am malfunctioning.”

“A state-of-the-art android like you?” Gavin scoffed. “Bullshit. Proper shit like you doesn’t just ‘malfunction’.”

“I do not know what is causing this feeling…” Connor whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. Gavin thought to himself until something caught his eye.

“Hold on, why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Holding yourself.”

“I…” Connor looked down. “I think I am attempting to make myself feel better.”

“I know you know about my childhood because Richard knew from a single scan.” Gavin muttered. “When I was a kid, when I was, like, really scared, I’d hug myself because I just wanted to feel safe. Sometimes Elijah was there but not often. B-but fuck that, I just mean, maybe you just need a hug.”

“I suppose I could ask Hank…”

“Bitch, I’m literally standing here spilling my soul, I’m offering you a fucking hug!”

“Oh.”

“Just… fucking come here.” Gavin growled, wrapping his arms around Connor. “Fucking hell, you’re shaking, like, badly.”

“I assure you it’s bothering me as much as it’s bothering you.” Connor muttered.

“Do I need to go get Hank?” Gavin asked.

“No!” Connor suddenly clung to Gavin, hugging him back. “I don’t want this to be over yet.”

“Okay.” 

A moment passed and not a word was spoken throughout. Gavin simply held Connor until the android was ready.

“I wish I had been there to hug you.” Connor whispered as he pulled away.

“Fuck off. No-one must know that we so much as fucking touched, got it?” Gavin growled. Connor nodded.

"I do not want people to know about my... breakdown... either." Connor turned to the coffee machine. “Your coffee is cold.”

“Don’t care, I’ll drink it. I’m tough like that.”

* * *

When Gavin and Connor emerged from the break room, some of the cops jeered. Gavin growled.

“Fuck off! Nothing happened!”

“Oh yeah, then why’d you both look like you had a quick shag?”

Looking down, Gavin and Connor both realized that their clothing and hair looked messier, ruffled and disheveled. Connor looked at Hank, then opened his mouth to speak.

“My dad hit me as a kid, I had a breakdown, Connor helped me out.” Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets. “And anyone that thinks I’m weak can go fuck themselves. My dad was an asshole and I did nothing wrong, I was just being a fucking kid.”

For a while, the entire floor stared in silence. Until Hank stood and began to clap.

“Good on you, Kid!”

Connor joined in the clapping, then Richard, then the other Officers, until everyone was applauding Gavin. Gavin looked down at the floor, only looking up when he felt an arm around his shoulders. Hank smiled down at him.

“Well done.” Hank ruffled Gavin’s hair. 

“Oi, fuck off!” 


End file.
